A Very Destiel Valentine's Day
by Winter Gray
Summary: Soon it will be Castiel and Deans very first official Valentine's Day as a couple. Sam gives advice that neither of them follow. Cas and Deans first sexual encounter. Awkward Cas and sexy Dean. 100% Destiel. First time male Dean, 100% virgin Cas. Dom Dean Sub Cas. Potty mouth naughty out of character Sam. Flirt and fluff, true love! Rate M for sexual content.
1. Candy & Flowers

**(I do not own any Supernatural characters or anything to do with the show, anything referenced in this story, products, songs, movies etc does not belong to me. Entertainment only folks. BTW Sammy is very out of character in this so just a heads up. Enjoy)**

Castiel stood at the candy counter with his hands clasped behind his back examining the selection of chocolates. Valentine's Day was soon approaching and the angel was excited to explore this occasion with his one true love Dean Winchester.

A bored woman behind the counter watched the cute but odd man wearing a trench coat in the middle of winter and wondered who he could be buying for, a dowdy little wife, a nerdy mistress from work or a girlfriend with strange tastes in men.

She thought maybe even a man but not the tall drink of gorgeous he came in with. She looked over at Sam and thought he was just too awesome to pile drive the little, nebbish, blue eyed sweetheart standing in front of her.

Castiel tapped the glass, "Tell me, which of these would appeal to a man that over compensates to hide his bisexuality?"

She raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Guess I called that wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," she went over and leaned on the glass, "I don't know, what does he like? Carmel, fruit centers, toffee, what does you're…" there was a question in her voice, it could have been a father he was buying for but she doubted it.

Castiel stuck out his chin and gave her a proud smile, "My boyfriend Dean."

"Yeah what does your boyfriend enjoy eating?"

Sam was looking at the jars of gummy candies, he chuckled to himself and the angel looked over at him and frowned, "What is that laugh for?"

"I know what Dean likes to eat…ass, cock, pussy; he isn't above a good tea bagging when the mood strikes him."

"Sam!"

Sam shrugged, "Hey I'm being honest and she asked."

Castiel couldn't get over the fact that Sam had a mouth that almost rivaled his brothers, "Honestly Sam you never used to be such a potty mouth, you have the face of an angel and I should know but yet those salty words…you used to be a good boy."

Sam patted him on the head, "Things change, now I'm a naughty boy."

Sam focused his attention on the woman behind the counter, "my brother calls him his furry little fruit does that help narrow it down?"

She drummed her fingers on the glass and studied all the selections, "Nothing furry but lots of fruit…how about chocolate covered cherries? We make them here fresh and I think they are pretty darn good."

She handed them both a sample and the angels face lit up, "This is it Sam, the perfect candy for Dean."

She got out a box for him, "Great how many do you want?"

"Oh sorry I'm just looking right now, Dean is my very first Valentine and I'm getting ideas."

Sam goosed the angel and Castiel grabbed his wrist, "Sam, don't make me break your fingers."

"That's my payment for having to choke down that gross cherry."

Dean burst in the door, "Hurry up I'm sick of feeding the meter, why are we even in the quaint part of town? Its frickin' boring as hell."

Castiel pointed to Dean, "This is my boyfriend."

She eyed the very delicious looking man with his arms folded and the word "jerk" almost visible on his forehead, "Hey you, handsome come here and have a free sample."

Dean grabbed the chocolate covered cherry, popped it in his mouth and gagged, "Holy crap I need a beer to kill the taste of that!"

Castiel sighed, "Alright Dean let's get you that beer. By the way, Sam squeezed my buttocks with his giant hands and now I feel used and dirty."

"Sammy!"

"You shouldn't date someone with such a cute butt."

"Uh…excuse me we are not dating."

Sam flicked his brother's ear, "Aw Dean, are you going through a hetero phase?"

"Shut up Sam, I'm complicated."

…..

Castiel was feeding the ducks in the parked and the brothers sat there watching him move closer to the edge of the pond.

"Sam he's gonna get duck crap on the floor of Baby."

"Dean what are you doing for Cas for Valentine's Day? "

"It's our first one so I thought I'd give him something nice, I'm tying a ribbon around my dick and balls and doing a reveal."

"So nothing special then?"

"I consider that pretty special Sam I even bought the ribbon…its red."

Sam rolled his eyes and gave a sigh, "I'm glad I'm not dating you."

"Yeah me too bitch face,that would be awkward."

Dean watched the angel wave and smile, "Geez Sammy he is so cute I can't stand it, look how when he smiles he sticks his chin out like that. Maybe I should do something else for him."

Castiel appeared in the back seat, "Do what for me Dean?"

"Nothing baby."

"Oh."

…..

Sam shoved his brother toward a giant cooler filled with bouquets, "Go on, they don't bite."

Dean stood there staring at the colorful wall of flowers and panicked, "Sam I don't know what he likes, what do you get someone that watched half this stuff get created? Plus it's not even Valentine's Day for a week."

"Just get some ideas."

"I still got that red ribbon and I got plenty of ideas that don't include flowers."

Castiel appeared behind them, "What ribbon?"

"Damn it Cas stop that! A man needs privacy sometimes; I was talking about my blue ribbon I got for "Biggest Cock" at the county fair ok?"

Castiel thought it over for a moment and then nodded, "Well I think you deserved that, your penis is large."

Sam gave his brother a smirk, "That's only because I wasn't there; otherwise it would have been me."

"It's true Dean, Sam is proportionate."

"Whatever Cas, come on lets go I'm sick of lookin' at flowers."

…

Sam was no closer to getting his brother and angel together for Valentine's Day but he still had a week to work on it.

TBC


	2. Sentimental Reasons

Sam was following around a pretty young woman in the grocery store, "Dean look at her, she's cute right?"

"Stop being creepy Sam, what is your deal anyway?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't have a Valentine like you do."

Dean tossed a bag of chips in the cart and then another just in case he blew through the first one quickly, "I don't know why you care so much if Cas and I do a normal Valentine's Day, if you haven't noticed we aren't very normal. I've been dating for a long time and I've banged a lot of people so don't worry about me."

Sam bumped into the young woman with the cart, "Hey sorry about that." He smiled at her and got a frown in return, "You scuffed up my shoe asshole!" She limped away angry.

Dean thought it was all very funny, "Like I said, don't worry about me…you worry about yourself. Man you have no moves do you?"

"Shut up Dean I have plenty of moves, I bet by Valentine's Day I'll have dates coming out of my butt. Besides I can always go after a guy, I'm not very picky when I'm horny….maybe I'll take Cas away from you."

Dean aimed a pineapple at him like a gun, "Better back away from the angel Sammy, I don't share."

"Well you better get on the stick and think of something nice to do for him then. Hey why not a carriage ride in the park or dinner at a little café or…"

Dean was already heading toward the check out.

….

Castiel was looking over the rows of cards with a range of sentiments, he plucked one out with two puppies on the front, "What about this one Sam…Sam?" He looked around and Sam was chatting up a cute young guy pricing stuffed animals.

Sam looked down at the sweet, skinny blonde standing over him like a mountain, "So Dave, are you looking for a little Valentine action?" Sam wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"W…what does that mean exactly and how do you know my name?"

Sam reached down and tapped the guy's nametag, "You know…dinner, sex, you bent over the hood of car. I have condoms so don't worry about that. Look at me, I'm pretty hot right?"

Dave held up the pricing gun as if that would protect him, "I don't just do that, you're hot yeah but wow, you come on pretty strong."

Castiel grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him aside, "Sam your being strange and scaring that poor boy, perhaps you should worry about your own people skills."

"I have great people skills," Sam snatched away the card and read it aloud, "I wuv you my cuddly puppy" he handed it back, "Geez Dean would laugh his ass off, put it back."

Dean walked over with a bag in his hand, "Ok I'm ready." Castiel looked curiously at the brown bag, "What did you get Dean?"

"Never mind Cas, are we ready to go? I hate these stores, all frilly and…" he noticed the card Castiel was holding and took it, "Wuv, what a dumb card."

Dean walked away laughing to himself, the angel shoved it in the nearest rake, "Well no cards or candy, any other ideas Sam?"

Sam was already following Dave to the bathroom for some impromptu intercourse.

…

Dean hid the bag under his seat; he bought Castiel a little gift hoping to add something else to it later. The angel appeared next to him, "Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas whatcha doin'?"

"I'm sitting here with you, why?"

"No reason, say I was thinking about Valentine's Day, think we might…you know." Dean made a circle with his fingers and stuck one in and out simulating sex.

"You want to stick your finger in a hole?"

Dean slid his hand along the inside of the angel's thigh until it was almost to his crotch, "No, I want to stick my penis in your butt, is that something that might interest you?"

"Very much so, do you love me?"

"Yeah…don't tell Sam or he's gonna tease me about it."

Dean leaned over and unzipped Castiels pants then fished around for his cock, "There it is, hey you have a nice dick."

He slapped his boyfriends hand and zipped back up, "No, I'm waiting for Valentine's Day; I'm not some easy angel Dean. I saved myself this long for the right being and I won't be rushed."

"Alright you got it, romance and all that crap coming up. I don't have to wear a condom right? I mean I can't get you pregnant or anything so what would be the point."

The look the angel gave him shut his mouth up quickly. Sam got in the back reeking of sex, his hair was wild and matted but the hunter looked happy, "I got a date!"

Dean wrinkled his nose, "Geez you stink like urinal cakes and body fluids, gross Sam."

Dean put the car into gear and took off for the motel to throw his brother in the shower.

…

Dean snatched a sausage link from Sam's plate and waved it at him, "I got it, I'm gonna be super romantic for Cas and I don't need any help got it?"

Sam was skeptical but curious, "Alright tell me."

"Well I got him some presents and I'm taking a blanket and we can sit under that stars then make out…I promise you by the end of the night I'm gonna be popping that cherry." Dean bit the sausage and smiled at his brother.

"I like Cas, I hope this is more than a booty call for you. I think the little guy loves you."

Dean looked around as if the world were listening to him; he leaned across the table and whispered, "I love him Sam."

Castiel appeared, "Who do you love Dean?"

"I love this breakfast sausage...I uh…I call it "him" because its sausage. Look I don't have to explain everything to you!"

The angel was hurt, "Alright Dean enjoy your sausage."

Dean shrugged, "I always enjoy a good sausage."

Castiel vanished without a word.

TBC


	3. Sammy's Sex Advice

Dean sat at a bar called the Squat Thrust drinking a beer with Sam at his side, they were both half in the bag already with Sam swaying a bit on the barstool.

Dean's speech was slurred, "Hey…hey Sammy, you know all about butt sex…how do I do it?"

Sam wobbled a bit as he turned his entire body toward Dean, he held his empty beer bottle on its side then stuck his little finger in and pulled it out, "Like that."

"That's it?"

"Yeah…wait…uh…you gotta loosen it up first, can't go sticking your dick it a tight hole."

"Huh…ok then how?"

Sam held up two fingers and then sucked them, he popped them out and wiggled them in and out of his closed fist, "There is prostate in there, you finesse it…stroke a little and get 'em all nice and hot for your dick."

"How do I find it?"

Sam went on to show him through hand gestures and visual aids how to go about it. "So to wrap it all up Dean, angel ass has to be like guy ass…because he's a guy."

Dean snorted, "Angel ass!" Sam raised his beer, "Here's to angel ass!" They both started laughing.

Castiel appeared, "Hello Dean did you call me? I hear you both yell for an angels ass, what where you talking about?"

Dean tossed some bills on the bar and clumsily put on his jacket, "Don't know what you're talking about," he poked Castiel in the chest, "I know how to find the treasure now so there."

He staggered toward the door with Sam right behind him. The bartender motioned for Castiel to come over, "Hey buddy I got their car keys, you wanna drive them home or should I call a cab?"

…..

Castiel found them both asleep in the Impala, Sam in front and Dean in back. The angel shoved Deans legs aside and sat next to him.

He watched the hunter clutch his jacket tighter around himself as he shivered. Castiel found an old blanket in the back and put it over Sam then hugged Dean tightly keeping him warm.

The angel stroked Dean's hair and told him how very much he loved him.

When dawn came and the sun began streaming into the car Sam stirred and Castiel placed the keys Deans his chest, kissed his sleeping Valentine goodbye and vanished. Neither hunter knew the angel stayed with them keeping watch.

….

Sam had his head down on the table waiting for more coffee, Dean flicked his ear, "Hey sit up the waitress is here." Sam sat up straight and looked down on the breakfast platter she put in front of him, "I can't eat this…well maybe some of it."

Dean jammed a piece of bacon in an egg yolk and swirled it around then stuck it in his mouth slurping the yellow liquid off.

"Sam what the hell did we talk about last night? I remember something about a walnut in a butt and rubbing nuts or something…finger fucking a beer bottle maybe?"

Sam gagged and then looked away as Dean double dipped his bacon, "I think we talked about butt treasure and angel ass, fingering a fist and something about a gerbil."

Dean sucked on two grease covered fingers and Sam suddenly remembered, "Anal sex!" Everyone within earshot looked at them but neither of them noticed.

"Yeah Sammy that's it, plowing Cas in the ass. Ok so how do I do it?"

Sam went into a sober version of what he said last night only with different visual aids.

"You know Dean there better be a lot of romance leading up to that, he isn't going to give it away without some kind of commitment."

Dean looked away and mumbled, "Maybe I won't do it right and then Cas won't want me anyway."

Castiel appeared next to Sam, "Do what Dean?"

Dean was embarrassed, "Nothing, stop ease dropping." Dean got up and headed for the bathroom, Castiel watched him with longing, "Sam does Dean like me at all? Sometimes he is so cold toward me."

Sam shook a sausage at the angel, "So do something, when we leave take Dean behind the restaurant and give him a kiss."

Castiel lowered his eyes, "I couldn't do that, I'm not very experienced at kissing."

Sam grinned, "Trust me, Dean will love it."

….

The trio headed for the Impala when Castiel grabbed Deans arm, "Dean there is something I need to show you."

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

The angel dragged him behind the restaurant, pinned his wrists to the wall and planted a kiss on a very surprised Dean Winchester. It was too hard, wet and clumsy but in the grand scheme of things it wasn't the worst kiss in the world. Once the kiss was over, he let go of Dean's wrists and stepped back.

Dean had his eyes closed and bottom lip captured by pearly white teeth, his breathing was irregular and his body trembled.

Castiel stepped forward and touched his face, "I'm sorry did I not do that right?"

Dean's blown green eyes slowly opened, "Baby that was all kind of right…I uh…I gotta use the bathroom, something just came up."

He hurried back into the restaurant while a dejected angel slid in the back seat of the car.

Sam looked back, "Well?"

"I must be a terrible kisser; I think it made him sick."

TBC


	4. The Honorable Hunter

**(For people that have asked, the next several chapters are all romantic, sexy and sweet Destiel)**

It was fetish night at the Squat Thrust and Sam burst in the doors with a necklace of wrapped xxl Magnum condoms. Dean followed behind him, he wasn't sure he wanted to actually be seen with his brother.

Sam towered above everyone and pushed a path to the bar, Castiel was supposed to meet them there but he didn't see his brother's future Valentine anywhere and hoped the angel wasn't lost in the crowd, especially this one.

Dean ordered up some beers and slid one to Sam.

"Alright big brother, spill it, what happened with that kiss?"

Dean rolled his eyes toward Sam who was currently getting his ass squeezed by a random bar patron, "First off it's hard to talk to you with that going on and secondly how did you know there was a kiss?"

"Because I told Cas to kiss you. Dean you have been acting like a total jerk to Cas, his feelings get hurt so easily with you because he cares so much. I thought he should just go for it, take the bull by the horns and kiss you, now he thinks he's a terrible kisser."

"Why would he think that? Geez Sam I have been kissed a million times but not once did I ever have a feeling like that, it was frickin' magical."

Sam was bent over farther now as he was molested by random hands wanting a piece of Sasquatch, "Then why did you run away? The poor little guy was almost in tears over it. In fact he was supposed to meet me here tonight so you could hang out with him and explain yourself."

Dean looked around desperately for his angel but Castiel was nowhere in sight, when Dean turned back he was all alone.

…..

Castiel stood there invisible in the crowd looking at all the leather clad men, he realized he didn't fit in so he picked the outfit he liked the best and appeared wearing it.

The handsome, scruffy angel was now wearing low slung leather pants, a belt with a buckle that said "bitch" in big rhinestone letters and a fishnet, long sleeve shirt that showed off the goods. He was a bit disturbed his pubic hair was curling over his waistline but people seemed to enjoy it.

Castiel stood at the far end of the bar searching the crowd for his beau and got a lot of attention.

A burly man swaggered over and braced a hand on either side of his body blocking the angel in, "You're a bitch looking for a good master?"

Castiel rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, "I only serve one Master."

The man leaned in and whispered, "you can call me Sir…tell me little bitch, is your master here right now?"

"Oh yes, my Master is everywhere."

"Is he a badass?"

"Yes, he is a stern but fair God."

The stranger grabbed the angel's rear with both hands and kissed him. That was when Dean spotted Castiel.

….

It was all over quickly, Dean dragged the man outside but before the fight got started Dean was jumped by two more men and after that it all went black.

He woke up in the back seat with Castiel healing him, "What happened?"

The angel trailed his fingers over Dean's face fixing the bruised and broken parts, "What happened was you defended my honor."

Dean held his ribs and touched the tender spot, "It feels more like I got my ass kicked."

Castiel pulled his hand away and placed his there instead, "It doesn't matter what the result was, what matters is you cared."

Sam ran over and opened the driver's door slipping in, "I heard about the fight, are you ok Dean?"

"Yeah thanks for nothing, what the hell were you doing?"

Sam gave him a sheepish look, "I was bent over in the handicap stall getting gang banged…looked Dean the important thing is you are ok right?"

"Wow Sam you are a real class act."

Sam put the car in gear and glanced in the mirror, "I used condoms so don't judge me!"

"Gross Sam."

Sam pulled out on the highway heading back to the motel. Castiel and Dean held hands in the back seat like two teenagers on their first date, sweaty palms and knees touch.

The angel was watching the shadows pass by the window, he had a little smile on his face that Dean thought was adorable, "Cas that kiss you gave me was awesome by the way."

He turned to Dean, " I thought I did a very poor kiss, you ran away and I seemed to have made you sick."

"No babe I was all twisted up inside that's how good it was." Dean draped his arm around the angels shoulder and kissed his forehead, "Love you."

"Dean I'm scared…tomorrow will be our special time together. I want to feel everything so I won't heal myself, will it hurt?"

"Maybe but I'll try to make it good for us babe."

Castiel sighed and closed his eyes, "I trust you Dean."

TBC


	5. A Little Something Sweet

Dean had such performance anxiety even the night before his Valentine's Day with Castiel that he had to drink himself to sleep. Your first time with a man let alone an angel of the Lord would make any guy nervous.

As he slept Castiel kept watch, he always did but Dean was never aware of it. The angel stroked his hair gently and admired the long sweep of lashes across the hunter's freckled cheek.

Sam came in and paused for a moment, he whispered, "Cas what are you doing here?"

"I watch over him always."

Sam thought how very lucky his brother was to have such a devoted being in his life. He hoped on some level Dean was aware if just how fortunate he was to have Castiel in his broken down life.

…

Deans hands shook as he wrapped the little gifts for Castiel, Sam took one of the boxes, "Here I'll help."

"No Sammy I want to do it so it's special."

Sam held up what looked to be a box from a jewelry store, "What's this?"

Dean snatched it away, "Get out of here, I need to concentrate."

Sam got up and grabbed his coat, "Fine with me, I'm on my own Valentine hunt anyway. Hey good luck with everything Dean I mean it. Remember Cas is a virgin so he has no one to compare you to."

Dean's features tightened and he didn't answer; Sam took that as his cue to leave.

…

Castiel appeared wearing jeans and a dress shirt, "I'm here for our first Valentine's Day."

Dean looked him over impressed by what he saw, "Babe you look nice in regular clothes." He thrust out a gift bag, "This is for you but you can't open it until later."

The angel took the bag and gave him a little smile, "I have a gift for you Dean but I will give it to you later."

….

The couple sat near the fireplace in the little restaurant, it was crowded because of the holiday but still with the candles and the fairy lights Dean had to admit it was pretty romantic and he chose well.

Dean wasn't one much for small talk but several drinks later he was loosening up, he tried joking with the angel, "Hey beautiful what time do those legs open?"

Castiel stared down at his crotched and smoothed the napkin on his lap, "I…I don't know, what time will we be done with dinner?"

Dean gave the angel an amused smile and tried another one, "If I said that you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me?"

Castiels eyes darted around trying to find the right answer, "Yes?"

Dean nodded, "Good answer, it's alright Cas don't blow a brain vessel."

The angel looked around at the tables full of couples sharing a romantic meal, there were hands being held and little kisses exchanged by some of them but then he noticed they were male and female mates.

He knew they were different, human male and angel with a male vessel but still he had the same feelings as everyone else there. Castiel wanted to touch Dean and kiss him, have his mate know how very special he was.

Dean frowned down at the fingers reaching across to touch his, his instinct was to draw back but the hunter bravely left his hand there and allowed the angel to hold it. After a moment or two the good feeling settled in and when the world didn't end Dean blurted out, "I love you Cas."

The big blue eyes lowered toward the table as Castiel felt his cheeks burning, "I love you Dean…so very much it's painful sometimes."

Dean downed his drink with his free hand and waved for another, the waiter came over, "Another drink sir?"

"Yeah and bring the dessert tray, bring my…my boyfriend another glass of wine." He nodded and took the plates away.

"Why is it painful to love me?"

Castiel was amazed Dean called him his boyfriend but didn't mention it, he was happy just to hear the words, "Painful because I ache without you, I can't explain it."

The waiter brought over the drinks and the dessert tray, Dean picked a berry torte, "Go ahead Cas, pick out something sweet."

He looked over the tray carefully and chose chocolate cheesecake; they ate slowly both waiting for the other to speak. Dean looked around then leaned over the table and stole a kiss. He settled back with a grin on his face, "So what do you think of that?"

The moisture and flavor of berries covered the angels lips, his tongue darted out and ran over them quickly. He locked eyes with the human and felt his breath coming quick and shallow, "You truly do love me." A tear slid down his face and ran to the collar of his crisp blue shirt.

"It was just a kiss, geez don't cry babe ok?"

The angel nodded too choked up to answer.

…

They stepped out into the cold night air that Dean felt right to his bones, Castiel put his arm around the man's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They appeared back at the motel room both standing in front of the sagging queen size bed, "Cas do you want to open your gifts first?"

Castiel was still clutching the gift bag, he spotted the bouquet of flowers and the heart shaped balloon with "I Love You" on the front sitting on the little table.

"Are those for me as well?"

Dean chuckled at all the hokey things he did for Castiel, "Yeah well I did a lot of shopping. Go on, open stuff up."

Suddenly they were naked, sitting together against the headboard and covered to the waists with a blanket.

The angel gave Dean a long wink, "Shall I open my gifts now or would you like to open yours?"

TBC


	6. The Ultimate Valentine

Dean put a pillow over his erection threatening to rip through the blanket, "Open your stuff babe."

Castiel pulled out a stuffed gorilla holding a heart that said, "You Drive Me Bananas" he stared at it in awe as if he just fished out a rare gemstone, "Dean it's beautiful." Dean rolled his eyes and grinned, "Yeah well you do…drive my bananas that is. I got that on sale at a truck stop gas station last week."

Castiel wiped his tears, "You are so thoughtful."

The hunter pointed at the angel, "Hey nothing is too good for my baby."

The angel dug around in the huge bag and pulled out a heart shaped box of chocolates, his blue eyes literally lit up, "Thank you Dean!"

Dean tapped the box, "It's all chocolate covered cherries from that candy shop, I figured you liked 'em so there yah go."

Next was a card, the same one Dean had made fun of with puppies on the front and the message "I wuv you my cuddly puppy" the hunter smiled proudly, "I knew you liked that one."

Castiel grabbed his face and planted kisses all over it, Dean started laughing and pushed him off, "Hey the good one is still in there!" The angel pulled out a little wrapped box and tore off the paper.

He sat there holding it, "Shall I open it Dean?"

"Yeah do it."

Castiel opened it up and there was a silver ring with and amethyst cabochon, Dean took it out and slipped it on his finger, "The guy at the shop said amethyst means you love the person you give it to so…you know…I love you."

The angel ran his finger over the gem and whispered, "This is the most special day of my life."

Dean couldn't stand it any longer, he kissed the soft skin on his mates shoulder, "It's not over yet."

A silk pouch was thrust in Dean's face, "After all this mine seems so little."

Dean opened it and took out a gold band set with large diamond, "Holy crap, is that a diamond?!"

"Yes, I created the band and got the diamond from a plant you humans would know as 55 Cancri e, it is made up entirely of diamond."

"Ok let me get this straight, you made the band and went to another planet that I've never heard of and cut me a diamond?"

"Yes."

Dean slipped it on his finger, "All my stuff looks like crap compared to this."

Castiel grabbed his shoulders, "No Dean everything you gave me means the world and more!"

They appeared in the shower, Dean looked around confused as the angel wrapped his arms around him and slid a soapy hand between his cheeks, "You may wash me also Dean."

Soon it was slippery hands probing and massaging every inch of exposed flesh and then some. Once Castiel felt Dean was cleansed he rinsed him off.

Dean took over from there, he slid his middle finger inside the angels ass and found his tingly little treasure right where Sam told him it would be, "Do you like that babe?"

"Dean…what is that…what…"

"Shhh…just relax lover, I need to get my angel off first then I'm going to sink balls deep in your cherry butthole."

Castiel pressed his cheek on the shower wall and sighed, "You always say such romantic things Dean."

"That's me, mister romance."

All his nerves vanished and Dean was in the zone working his very own angel's sweet spot just right.

He jerked Castiels cock with a soapy, practiced hand as he quickened the pace of his finger over that little gem inside the silk and soon the virgin angel turned in to a wanton whore rocking back on his finger and thrusting forward in the tight grip.

"Dean…I love you…oh my…" He screamed his pleasure as come spurted warm and plentiful over the tub and Deans hand. It was Castiels first orgasm but it sure wouldn't be his last.

…..

Back on bed it was Castiels turn to take over, he wanted to taste his lover so he shoved Dean on his stomach. The hunter felt his ass pulled open then a tentative swipe of the angels tongue over his clenched opening.

Dean began to panic, "Cas, no fingers, just your tongue." He closed his eyes as he was probed gently allowing the angel to explore.

Castiel stopped his playing and stretched out next to Dean, "Do you want me now?"

Dean reached over and opened the nightstand drawer, he took out a bottle of lubricant then kneeled between the angels legs and he bent them back pressing them to the side after sliding a pillow under Castiels rear.

"Look at me…I want to see your eyes when I do this." He slipped two fingers inside this time slicking the hole for his cock.

The angel had shut down every bit of healing inside his grace and left his vessel raw and exposed to every jolt of pleasure and pain Dean Winchester was about to give.

The burn and stretch was welcome because Castiel knew that it would be the hunter who owned him forever after he took the angels gift.

They kissed hard and desperate as the eager fingers caressed everything in their reach, then abruptly vanished. Dean pressed his swollen lips to his angel's ear, "Are you ready…are you sure?"

His answer from Castiel was legs spread wider and knees drawn back, black eyes rimmed with blue stared up at Dean full of lust and total trust.

Castiel felt the pressure and slow slide inch by inch until the crush of pubic hair pressed into his tender skin. He moaned loudly causing Dean to pause, "Babe open your eyes, are you alright?"

They flickered open and stared back at him again letting Dean know he could go on, from there the slow thrusts grew quicker until the slap of balls against ass was a steady rhythm.

Dean bent down and assaulted the angels ear, "You're mine now, no one touches you…no one gets this." Dean bit down on the delicate collarbone leaving a bruise, "Say it…say it Cas."

"I'm yours forever Dean." Castiel wrapped his legs around the hunter's waist forcing Dean in harder, he growled in that smoky gravel voice, "But your mine as well…Dean Winchester you belong to me now."

Those words were the trigger setting Dean off and over the edge filling the tight sheath with every drop of essence. A glow surrounded them that very first Valentines night, bonding the pair on a level the couple could never have dreamed of.

Afterward they lay together bathed in afterglow, the hunter and the angel were now complete.

It was just the first of many Valentine's Days they shared over the years but it would always be the most memorable.

The End

(I know you were all out there reading this so thank you. Take a moment and let me know what you thought of this little story. I'm planning on several long Destiel stories in the future, one serious and one set in high school. Happy Valentine's Day!)


End file.
